


【独普】一个早晨

by 观鸭知鹅 (kingra)



Series: 土豆田 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingra/pseuds/%E8%A7%82%E9%B8%AD%E7%9F%A5%E9%B9%85
Summary: APH／路德维希x基尔伯特人物属于本家，故事属于我。是某年的1003贺文。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 土豆田 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655029
Kudos: 8





	【独普】一个早晨

**Author's Note:**

> APH／路德维希x基尔伯特  
> 人物属于本家，故事属于我。  
> 是某年的1003贺文。

路德维希小心翼翼地往壁炉里添上了一些新的木柴，火焰里传来一阵毕毕剥剥的声音。  
他的蓝眸子紧张地向沙发看过去，那里有被淹没在一堆枕头里的暗棕色毛毯，毯子下隐隐约约有个人的模样——是刚刚回家没几天的基尔伯特、路德维希的兄长。  
毯子鼓囊囊的地方动了一动，接着又变回了静止的山丘。  
路德维希也静止了一会，才轻手轻脚走向了楼梯：他要上楼去拿准备放进壁炉里头烘烤的苹果。 

贝什米特家的窗帘有三层，第一层是覆盖着厚厚的化学涂料的隔音帘，第二层是深色不透光的隔光帘，第三层是柔软的纺纱帘。这一会，前两层帘子都被路德维希绑到了窗户的两边，只剩下一层纱帘将冬日清晨的日光筛得细腻而温婉，像伊丽莎白厨房里刚打发的奶油。  
基尔伯特不知道什么时候从枕头与靠垫的废墟中露出一个头，奶油色的光就打到他的眼皮上。  
那种光是非常温和的，它的温度一点点渗透皮肤，进入基尔伯特的梦中——只有神话中的事物才会散发出这样的柔光。  
于是基尔伯特梦到了他还能看到神话事物的童年。 

那是一个有狂风的夜，他遵循腓特烈亲父的嘱咐将苹果放进炉膛中炙烤，作为睡前的点心。可能是前一天听了那个假小子伊莎讲了一堆蠢童话的缘故，当他打开壁炉想要拿出苹果时，一个小仙子从迸射出的火星中化了出来——拿着一支滑稽的星星棒，背上一对透明的蝴蝶翅膀，全身大概有基尔伯特的巴掌那么大。  
基尔伯特从来不知道自己的下巴还能离自己的上颌那么远，远到那个神秘的仙子（或者是精灵？）对他做的第一件事就是用魔法治愈他脱臼的下巴。  
“妈的，亚瑟？”  
“？” 

在一段奇妙的误会发生后，仙子不计前嫌地表示既然基尔伯特能够看到她，就应当许他一个愿望。  
这却让基尔伯特犯了难：“可是本大爷每天都过得很开心。”  
仙子也犯了难：如果他不能成功许愿，仙子就没有办法回到自己的魔法世界了。  
仙子搓了搓透明的翅膀边缘，皱着眉头看着他。  
众所周知，基尔伯特在很久以后成为了一个秀弟狂魔——他总拿柔软的小东西没有办法。  
于是帅气的基尔伯特大爷大手一挥，说出了那句所有故事中最俗套的话：“那本大爷希望自己能够幸福。”  
小仙子的表情豁然开朗，激动地绕着基尔伯特飞了五圈，弄得他有些头晕。  
仙子舞着星星棒，对他唱起祝词。它的声音很小，又尖又细，歌声甚至连那个普通的房间都填不满，于是它只得在整个房间中飞来飞去，像是一定要让祝歌的曲调充盈这个空间中的每一个角落。 

当祝词行至结尾，星星棒轻轻地触到了基尔伯特的眉心。  
仙子继续唱着，表情却有些悲伤，基尔伯特曾经以为那是为短暂的相逢告别的忧愁情绪： 

“而最终，你的青春将燃成灰烬。 

“你永无安宁、想入非非的青春！ 

然后便是平静又快乐的晚年。” 

歌声停止了，仙子同最后一个音符一起消失在基尔的眼前，伴随着像现在这样温暖的、奶油色的光辉——基尔伯特在沙发上睁开了眼睛。 

那时路德维希已经回到了客厅，他正把唯一一扇散开的窗帘拉开，阳光瞬间变得清晰而明亮，投射在米色瓷砖的地板上甚至有些刺眼。他敏感地察觉到了沙发上传来的一瞬不和谐的响动，但却毫无所动——除了脸颊两侧不自觉向上牵引出一个柔和的笑以外，依旧按照原先的计划走向壁炉，将两个苹果放到了壁炉里面。  
今天的温度刚刚好，无论是窗户外面还是壁炉里面。客厅里一动一静的两个人很快就闻到了从火边漫溢过来的香气。 

当基尔伯特手里被塞进一个暖烘烘的苹果的时候，从路德维希的角度看过去，那个人还陷在清晨起床后的游离状态中。路德不急着叫回他，只是隔着一个人将昨夜移到沙发上的厚毛毯和几个枕头收了起来，让沙发又恢复昨夜前的整洁。  
路德维希抱着满怀软和的寝具在楼梯和房间之间穿梭，把它们一个个送回本来的位置。等他做完这些琐事回到客厅，基尔伯特还保持着那个姿势——手里攥着凉了一些的略微发皱的苹果，注视着跳动着火焰的壁炉。  
“哥哥，你在想什么？”路德维希觉得有必要打破这样的氛围，当一个人长久地沉默时，路德认为那个人就已经短暂地在某种意义上离开了“此时此刻”。  
这是经常发生的事，人们常游移于自己的思想与现实之中。但当对象是基尔伯特时，路德维希总是在尝试着去温柔地把对方从另一个世界拉回来，他想创造更多两个人真实同在的现场与记忆。而这些记忆，有些令人悲伤地，就是两人有所羁绊的唯一凭依。  
基尔伯特扭过脸看向他，他便贴着有石榴色瞳仁的哥哥坐下去。  
基尔双手按了按苹果的表皮，有一阵香味被挤压进空气里，两个鼻子几乎同时捕捉到了这段信息。  
红眼睛兄长又低下头玩了玩手里的苹果，才忸怩地开口回答，这一段漫长的沉默，几乎要让路德维希担心起他的哥哥是不是早起后突然失声了。  
基尔伯特越过一段时间回应他：“阿西，仙女真的把我的愿望实现了…”  
路德维希沉默了一下，他的大脑有些无法处理这句话。

“嗯？我听着呢，哥哥。” 

“本大爷现在的确很幸福。” 

基尔伯特说完有些后悔，觉得自己娘们兮兮的。  
但作为他诚实袒露心声的礼物，他得到了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 烤苹果梗来自《柏林童年》；  
> 被篡改的诗来自荷尔德林。  
> 令人相当羞愧的引用与拙劣的模仿，感谢阅读。


End file.
